


For Humanity

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And then you read it backwards, Angels, Bad Poetry, Falling for humanity, Forwards backwards poem, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humanity, Its a shitty poem okay?, Lucifer's Fall, Not posting, POV Castiel, Poetry, To make up for me not posting, You read it normally, poem, sorry about that, thoughts on humanity, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Castiel, ever since Lucifer's fall thought that humans were a mistake. Humanity was god's broken toy that he threw on the closest planet. But maybe his thoughts will change////Castiel has seen humanity as a mistake ever since Lucifer fell. But one day as he was watching humanity from above, his thoughts wander. Maybe humanity isn't too bad after all?~A forwards - backwards poem. You read the poem normally and it shows one story, but when you read it backwards it shows another. This is my first time trying one of these.





	For Humanity

**Castiel**

For humanity  
I will not fall  
I swore to myself  
Ever since Lucifer fell  
humans are broken  
humanity is a mistake  
And then I realized  
Most humans are trying to be good  
When they realize what they did wrong  
They pick themselves up  
Humans are quite different from us  
And I think  
Maybe I fell for humanity.

_~Now read it backwards~_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I posted this because I haven't posted since April - writers block! I'm coming up with another story, though. Please leave constructed criticism in the comments :D


End file.
